Training Excercises
by Kaotic-Cass
Summary: Goku x Vegeta A deeper look into their abusive home lives in which they learn to find comfort in their training sessions and each other. Rated M for violence and yaoi sex in later chapters. Don't like male x male relationships? Domestic violence trigger? Don't read. But if you do, please review.
1. Ch 1 Dinner

Chapter 1: Dinner

The field was as barren as always, it's hard to make things grow when the land is dry and lacking in nutrients and you're lacking in drive. Chichi was always insistent that Goku make a living as a farmer, she thought it was wholesome and necessary. She was insistent, demanding, that he set a good example for his sons - she wanted them to be scholars, so they wouldn't end up like Goku. But was Goku's life really so bad?

Sure, Goku wasn't the smartest man alive, but he protected his family at all costs and there was always food on the table. What more did she want from him? And when was it his turn to achieve his dreams without being criticised and yelled at? He had dreams, even if they were simple, they were his. And he had a right to them.

Truth be told, their relationship had been falling apart since having Gohan. Chichi had always been mean and strong willed, but since having children she's only getting crueler and more abusive. She screamed her hate for him every day now.

With all the time she forced Goku to work in the fields he was beginning to understand that he was growing unhappy. There were no words per say to explain the feeling in his stomach but he knew going home was the last thing he wanted to do.

Followed closely by working in this terrible, barren waste of earth. Goku rode listlessly along on the tractor, tilling the ground, back and forth. God, this was boring, it took so long and there was nothing to make the time move any faster.

He had been at it for at least a few hours now, judging by the sun it was mid afternoon already. Goku looked around timidly and smiled to himself as he parked the tractor, shutting off the engine. "Chichi won't know if I just train a little." He giggled as he jumped down and began to stretch.

He looked around for something to train on and found the perfect target - there were some large rocks just to the West of his field. And seeing that he had no neighbors here, no one could get mad at him, no one would yell or hit back.

After stretching, he cracked his neck and lunged himself at the rocks, first at the ready. With a violent scream he hit the rocks with a resounding thud, shattering part of it to dust. He had to hold back some so he wouldn't destroy his inatemate sparring partner entirely.

He bounced back, doing a flip in the air and bouncing back towards the rock for another attack. He kept at it for sons time as his mind began to relax and he stopped thinking about his problems at home or getting in trouble. He stopped thinking about all of it, stopped worrying all together. All that was on his mind was how his body moved and how it felt to train. It felt right.

Goku didn't know how long he been at it but he knew that it was long enough by the time he looked at the Sun. It was starting to get dark by the time he worked his way through the rock formation, and he knew he'd be in trouble. He hurried his way back to the tractor starting it up as soon as he say down. He'd have to come up with an excuse why he didn't get more done, he was terrible at keeping secrets and lying, Chichi always found out. And she was always mad.

As he was driving his tractor back to the ricody old shred where he kept it stored at night he felt a strong energy approaching fast. He didn't recognize it at first which concerned him, it was just too far out of range to be sure. He felt his heart quicken at the thought of a new adversary - someone to fight and take him away from this boring life for a little while.

But as the energy grew closer he felt it more strongly and chastised himself for not recognizing it sooner. Vegeta landed next to him as he was locking the door to the shed. Still, Goku was fairly certain that Vegeta wasn't there to get him in trouble with Chichi, so he was a able to relax a little.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Goku asked in his usual chipper tone, a goofy grin dancing on his face.

"Bulma wants you." Vegeta grunted back, he never sounded happy anyway, but his scowl was deeper and he seemed more on edge than normal. He wore his normal blue training gi with white gloves and boots, his arms folded across his chest. "Apparently, she's having a dinner tonight and wants your family over."

Goku knew not to press an issue when Vegeta was like this, so he didn't ask what was wrong. "Sounds great! What time?" Goku said through a big smile showing every tooth in his head.

"Now." Vegeta grunted as he slowly began to levitate off the ground. "Come, I don't have all day." He said offhandedly as he turned his back and began to fly away. He kept his pace slow enough to allow Goku to easily catch up to him.

Why were they just now getting me if they want to hurry back? Why not get me a little early so I could at least change? Goku wondered to himself as he flew next to Vegeta I silence. Whatever the case may be, Goku was especially excited for this dinner. Chichi had been withholding meals as punishments lately and it had been at least a couple of days since Goku had actually eaten.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp it looked like the meal had already been set up on the balcony.Bulma, Chichi, Gohan and Trunks were already there talking and laughing. Goku's heart sank as it got suddenly quiet and laughter fell from faces as they landed near them. He was suddenly worried beyond twain that Chichi had found out about his training break today.

"Took you boys long enough." Bulma smiled, "but it looks like we can finally dig in!" She lead everyone back to their seats and began to dish up he plate, indicating food the others to do the same.

Goku looked to Chichi momentarily before reaching for the food himself, the court nod she gave him as approval was enough to dig in despite knowing she was definitely mad.

Both of the full blooded Saiyans are with gusto, almost inhaling their food. Goku's mouth watered as he ate. He hasn't realized just how hungry he was until he started eating. It hadn't been long enough to show any physical signs that he hadn't eaten in the last few days, but he certainly felt the effects. His stomach actually hurt, but he needed and enjoyed the food. To the unknowing eyes around, nothing was out of the ordinary.

After they had all finished their plates, a chorus of thanks spilled out to Bulma who smiled happily. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting to start, but the food was amazing!" Goku laughed as he spoke, trying to stay as cheerful as he could with Chichi next top him.

Bulma was about to reassure him that they didn't wait to long for him and thank him for the compliment, but was cut off before she could even start by Chichi.

"I won't have you ditching work early just to stuff your face, you eat enough as is." She wasn't raising her voice yet, but her tone was incredibly hostile, her arms were folded and her glare was deadly.

Goku was quick to apologize again and laugh it off as though he didn't notice the harshness in her tone. But he did flinch momentarily, which Vegeta did notice. He shared brief eye contact with Goku before returning his gaze elsewhere. Something was off and he could sense it, he and Goku shared a heritage and there was a connection there, even if he didn't like it. He could sense when something was wrong with the younger man, he just wasn't sure what it was.

Vegeta was the only one who seemed to notice however because both of the kids had already commanded their mothers attention talking about things they planned and wanted for the weekend. Chichi still had her fistsballed under the table but her tone turned lighter when talking to Gohan.

Goku sat quietly listening to his son, smiling and laughing lightly along with everyone else, but he didn't seem himself and didn't actually get up until it was time for him and his family to go home. At which time Chichi told him to stand and follow her; he did so without question.

Chichi drove her little car home with both Goku and Gohan sitting quietly in the back. Not a word was spoken the entire ride home, and once they got home Chichi was quick to put Gohan to bed.

Chichi turned to Goku once they were alone and the glare was back. "What did you get done today?" She asked hotly.

Just what Goku had feared, she had to have found out somehow. "I told you before I left this morning what I planned on doing today, using the tractor to plow the field, and that's what I did." Goku replied, it wasn't really a lie, but it was still hard. Despite the problems the two of them had, and they were big problems that couldn't be fixed at this point, he still had some residual feelings for her. After all, they've been married for so many years.

Chichi let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop lying to me! You never actually do any work and you know it." She spat, her voice rose a few octaves, it always did that when she was mad - which was always anymore.

"I'm not lying!" Goku protested, "you can't just assume I do! I was out there working today!"

The argument would go long into the night and both of them knew it. It always did. In a matter of moments Chichi was full blown yelling at Goku and beating on him. She hit him with anything hard and heavy she could reach, but her favorite was the frying pan she kept on the counter. It was heavy and made of cast iron, so it did the most damage. Goku would protest as he always did, but he could never bring himself to hit her back, he was a trained fighter and sparring was his passion, but he didn't believe in hurrying people without reason.

Chichi may treat him terribly, and hurt him in so many ways, but Goku could never bring himself to hurt her. He still loved her in a strange way. You don't hurt those you love. Besides, she was human so he had to hold back with her as is. A gentle part on the back to him could easily break her. Saiyans were naturally strong as a race, and he was one of the strongest.

The fight would last the night, and Goku would leave the house part way through. He couldn't stay in the house with her like this, and she couldn't bear to look at him.

Gohan was kept in the dark about most of the marital problems his parents faced, but he wasn't deaf, he knew there were fights, and knew they got lots. He'd gotten into the habit of listening to music at night so he wouldn't have to listen to the screaming. He knew the problems, but didn't know the physical side, or the extent.

He turned the volume up.


	2. Ch 2 A Long Night

Chapter 2: A Long Night

Bulma was insistent on having Vegeta help put the dishes away after dinner. He could carry more at a time and it was only fair since he had eaten most of the food, thus dirting most of the dishes. He begrudgingly agreed, bringing stacks of dishes into the kitchen and stacking the next to the sink while Bulma began running the water.

"Why did you insist on having this dinner?" Vegeta scowled, he didn't much care for company in the first place, and these social dinners always seemed such a waste of time. He could be training without the burden of conversation.

"Why not? They're our friends, and I do occasionally like having them over and spending time with them." She answered honestly, she knew that he hated these gatherings - but she couldn't bring herself to care, not anymore.

Vegeta mulled things over in his mind for a moment before speaking, "did you notice anything strange about tonight?" It was foremost on his mind, and not willingly.

"No." Bulma said, pausing her work to look sidelong at him, her brows furrowed in thought. "Why? Did you?"

Vegeta grunted in response, Not the answer he was looking for, turned and walked out of the kitchen and onto the balcony. Bulma could hear him take off in flight. Some help he was, saying half a thought and leaving her with all the cleanup.

High above the ground and the problems human life brought him, Vegeta was free to think and calm himself - at least as calm as his temper would allow. He was frustrated all the time, and it was only getting worse.

He and Bulma loved each other, sure, but their love had only been a passing fling when it started, and when Trunks was born they were forced to settle down. It wasn't what either of them wanted, and their passion had begun to wane as of late. Yes they loved each other, but love could only do so much.

They were growing distant and they both knew knew it. They were never officially married so their separation was easy, they still remained friends and lived together and just never spoke of it. They went their separate ways when needed without question.

Vegeta would never say so, but it bothered him, in his mind it was another failure in his life. It was one thing when he failed himself, he could hate himself and train I peace - but he had failed Bulma and his son. His rage at himself burned.

He shook his head, trying to banish his thoughts away. Hating himself the way he did would do no good, he needed to refocus his mind on something he could handle, something he could feasibly deal with. With a low growl he turned his thoughts to the dinner.

He had never known Kakarot to act like that in all the years he's known the man. It was subtle but he was definitely submissive, there was a fear in his eyes, and he feared nothing. Something was definitely amiss.

Vegeta grunted and stretched his muscles. He wouldn't figure anything out by floating above his own house. The moon was high above already, so it was too late to confront Kakarot about any of this. Not that it would do much good.

That only left one option, he flew off to the cliffs at the outskirts of town. He had a small cabin there and he could use the large deserted space to train without anyone interfering. He landed on the found in front of the small wooden cabin with a thud, looking around to make sure be was alone.

When he was satisfied he turned to the cliffs face, back facing his cabin, and took a few deep breaths, preparing his body. Despite his advanced strength and skill, each fight, each transformation took a lot of his power. He opened his eyes again and let out an animal like scream, summoning his strength and powering up to his Super Saiyan form.

As his strength grew he began to feel that training as a normal Saiyan was doing less for him. He gained so much more and faster when he powered up at the beginning of his training and pushed himself past what his body should allow. The pain and exhaustion would pay off in the end.

He was determined and stubborn but not a fool. Starting of slowly, Vegeta began punching and kicking at the air. As he picked up speed he launched himself towards one of the smaller rock formations with another war cry. The force of his fist making contact with the rock combined with the energy he had flowed into the attack turned the rock to dust that scattered around him.

He smiled inwardly to himself as he turned to the next formation followed by the next. He experimented with a few different stances, shifting his weight occasionally to see the effect on the scattered rocks.

Before long the moon was directly overhead, and Vegeta was drenched in sweat. His breath shook his body as he stood in the middle of the now clear flatland. The dusty from the rocks tickled audiences his throat as he breathed.

With a deep breath he walked into the cabin and for himself a bottled water out of the mini fridge he kept there. He'd learned early on to keep it stocked with anything he might need, for both his late nights training and the nights when it hurt to much to lay next to Bulma.

Other than keeping the fridge stocked and making sure the bathroom had running water he didn't see the need for any other major necessities. Overall the cabin was space of all decoration or furnisher aside from the bed and table. He walked to the only room in the cabin other than the kitchen in bathroom and say himself heavily down on the bed. He could have easily flown back to Bulma and lay next to her, in his youth he would have, but it was a pointless notion at this point.

He growled to himself as he threw his water bottle and laid back onto the bed and allowed sleep to take over.

In the morning he would confront Kakarot about whatever was puting that fear in his eyes. In the morning his mind would be clear. In the morning the pain would be gone, or at least diminished.

In the morning, he kept telling himself.


	3. Ch 3 Sparring

Chapter 3: Sparring

He'd slept outside again, under the window to their bedroom. He had to whenever things got bad, and last night was worse than most. He thought the yelling and hitting would never stop, it lasted well into the morning.

Goku stood up slowly, stretching his aching muscles and popping the ones in his neck and back. He was used to getting injured, and the wounds would heal, but it didn't mean there wasn't pain - and sleeping outside made his muscles stiff and sore.

He looked back through the window he slept under and gave a sigh. Chichi was still asleep and he would have done most anything to go back to the way things were, when they loved each other and he could bury his face in he hair in the cold mornings, listening to her breathing peacefully. But no matter how hard one wishes, even Shenron can't fix this kind of broken.

He had tried to seek Shenron's aide about a year ago. Quietly seeking out and begging the mighty dragon to fix their marriage, or at least take his pain away. But nothing could be done so he let the dragon balls scatter once again.

Goku slowly lifted into the sky and headed towards the farmland. It was still early, but he figured it might be safer if he wasn't there when she woke up. His heart was heavy and he hurt to much to get any real work done, even to appease Chichi.

Landing with a gentle thud, he walked to the shed absentmindedly and began to fumble with the lock. His mind wasn't focused. He got the lock open and began to go through the tools and equipment, thinking what he should do today.

Chichi had insisted on farming because it was simple and Goku was never an educated man. But there was so much to do and plan for, his head hurt each time he thought about it. He finally selected some seeds to plant in what little the tractor had prepared the day before.

He turned to leave the shed and work, but stopped short. There was a dark silhouette in the doorway blocking is path. 'How did I not sense him coming?' Goku wondered in amazement to himself.

"Fight me, Kakarot." Came Vegeta's rough voice from the doorway. The sun behind him obscured his features, but he was clearly scowling and angry.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, "how are you?" He giggled, they never really got along, but Goku was always glad to have him around.

"Now." Vegeta growled, turned and stalked into the middle of the field, waiting.

Goku walked out with a smile on his face, getting into position, raising his arms for battle. "I don't know what your getting at Vegeta, but I'm always ready for a good fight!"

With a mighty scream, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan level and charged forward, ki charging around his fist. Goku's arms flew up forming an x in front of his face and upper body in defense just in time to block Vegeta's powerful swing. He was pushed backwards a little, his feet digging into the ground.

Spinning, Goku knocked Vegeta back and slammed his foot into Vegeta's ribs, sending him to the ground. He sprung back knocking Goku to the side in a similar fashion with his outstretched arm. A few more charges at each other and Goku was powered up to Super Saiyan as well.

In the fight they were both able to let go and forget about the nights they had, losing themselves in the motion and fury of their attacks. They punched, kicked, and threw each other until they were both bloody and broken. They separated, panting and glaring at each other, taking a few moments to breath and calm themselves. They both powered down to their regular selves.

"So-" Vegeta spat, "what's your problem?" There was a fire in his eyes.

"My problem? What do you mean my problem? You're the one who challenged me!" Goku stared in confusion at the man across from him as he leaned against the rocks behind him heavily.

Vegeta straightened up, standing as tall as his heaving breath would allow him, his eyes narrowing. "Something's off about you. You've been acting strange and submissive. Something's wrong and you haven't told anyone. If there's a new threat I deserve to know." He unconsciously clenched his fists, "I'll only ask once more. What is your problem."

Goku's eyes were wide, 'is it that obvious?' He wondered to himself. His chest got tight as he began to figure out what he could say. Chichi would be furious if he told anyone and he knew she would easily find out, she always did.

Vegeta growled low, "I asked a question Kakarot. Answer me. Now."

"It's nothing Vegeta, really. We're not in danger of anything." Goku gave a laugh, trying to sound more convincing than he was. "Its peaceful now."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Vegeta asked through gritted teeth. He stalked over and slammed Goku against the rock he was leaning on, pinning him. "No Saiyan would ever act the way you did at dinner, especially around a human peasant. You were a sniveling, submissive disgrace."

Goku could feel the rage flowing off of Vegeta, he was a prideful man, and they were two of the only Saiyans left alive. Goku may not understand his heritage, but he understood Vegeta's passion.

"It's nothing Vegeta, really." Goku insisted, raising his hands in a gesture to show sincerity.

Vegeta pulled away, glaring at the ground and back to Goku. He raised his hand again and slapped Goku across the face, knocking him down. "Don't lie to your Prince." He turned walked back to his original position. "Get back up, I'm not leaving until you tell me. So either tell me or fight. Your choice."

Goku knelt on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, the world was spinning, his eyes stung, it wasn't often he felt any form of rage burn in his chest. He wasn't even sure he was mad at Vegeta or anyone else, he was just angry. He threw himself forward with a yell, charging at Vegeta with a fist raised. If Vegeta wanted a fight he would get one.

Vegeta however was fast and strong despite his sorry stature. He spun on his heel and slammed the back of his fist into Goku's face, knocking him to the side again. "I could feel something wrong in your aura at dinner. You had never acted submissive before - to anyone. And the way your fighting is proving I'm right."

"Shut up!" Goku cried as he charged again, this punch landing on its mark. Vegeta was knocked back, his cheek throbbing - it would probably bruise.

Vegeta stood up, laughing, as Goku kept coming at him with a fury of attacks until he finally collapsed on the ground panting. Vegeta stood over him, glaring down at the broken man before him. "Are you quite finished?"

Goku sat back, looking up at Vegeta, "if you must know, it's Chichi." Goku knew he was defeated, in every way that mattered.

"What about the woman?" Vegeta grunted, his muscles relaxing.

"I… I think our marriage may be over. She'll be mad that I'm telling you this. But… she's been getting angrier all the time. And she's constantly yelling at me and beating me. I'm not allowed to eat at home since I'm getting to fast she says. Frying pans hurt, Vegeta, I don't know what to do." Goku was stammering, his hands had started shaking again. It felt better than he ever imagined to finally talk about it all. His heart ached so much.

Vegeta stated down at the young man for a few moments, thinking. Finally, he scoffed and said- "You're a Saiyan. Fight back. Defend yourself!"

Goku was on his feet in a moment, "I can't hurt her! I would never hit her, I love her! You don't hurt those you love!" He was appalled.

Vegeta scoffed again, "if you won't raise your fist then raise your voice. Stand up for yourself, don't let her tell you what you can and can't do."

"If I defy her she'll just get madder. I don't know how far she'll go or how to fix it." Goku sat back down heavily, his voice and breathing shaky and weak, confused and scared."

"Then take your pride and leave. You are a Saiyan and should never allow anyone to treat you so lowly. Especially a shrill earth woman like her." Vegeta took a few steps back and say on the rock behind him, leaning forward on his knees.

"I can't just walk away. We have a child and love each other."

You may love her. But she doesn't love you. You said so yourself. You don't hurt those you love." There was a long silence as Vegeta's words hung in the air. Finally, he stood up. "When you finally decide to do what's right we'll fight again."

With that Vegeta took off into the sky, leaving Goku alone with the throbbing pain in his chest.


	4. Ch 4 What Hurts the Most

Chapter 4 - What Hurts the Most

He dragged his feet as he passed through the doorway to his home. His eyes unfocused at the ground, not wanting to look up, not wanting to face what was coming next.

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it to himself, Goku knew that Vegeta was right. If Chichi really cared for him at all, even a little, it wouldn't be this bad. It should never be this bad. Something needed to be done, even if it meant losing her.

It was late, probably close to midnight. Chichi was still up, he could hear the water running in the kitchen. He dragged his feet, forcing himself forward. It was time to face this - he'd never been this nervous before, no battle could compare to the one in his heart. No pain he felt could match the ache in his chest.

"I was wondering if you were going to come home this time." Chichi said without turning away from the sink. Her voice was cold and burned with disgust. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Enough." Goku said, his voice barely audible, almost to himself, he stared at the ground - his hands fidgeting with his pant legs. He had to keep up his nerve.

A plate snapped in the sink, breaking the heavy silence in the air. "Excuse me?" Chichi asked, hands shaking and brows knit in frustration. "You've had enough? How do you think I've felt all these years? After all you've put me through?" She turned to Goku glaring venomously.

"I do the things I do because I love you. My life has been protecting this world and you. I still love you- but you yell and hurt me every chance you get." Goku's voice rose slightly in pitch, he was shaking. "I want to make us better. But I don't know how, I just know I can't live like this anymore."

"If you really cared, you would be there for me and our son. You would work and help pay the bills. You go off looking for fights. I never know if you're alive or not." The words had meaning the the vile hate in her voice betrayed the true meaning. The tone she took said she didn't care about the issues, they weren't the real issue. "I hurt you to make you realize how much you need to get better and it's the only thing you understand."

Goku stood breathing heavily, his eyes stung. "Do you love me? Even a little." It took all of his strength to keep his voice even and loud enough to show his conviction. The answer terrified him more than he ever thought possible.

There was a pause. That was answer enough. "I still love you," Goku said, softer this time, "I really wanted to make this work. If just for Gohan. But I won't live in a house where I'm not wanted. Where I'm hurt every day. You can stay, but I'm not. Goodbye Chichi."

With those few words, Goku turned and began to walk out. His shoulders sagged with the weight his heart felt, and the tears burned as they began to wander down his face. The way she spoke, the tone, said everything that needed to be said. The way she looked at him while talking told him that the love had died long, long ago - if it was ever really there.

"Get back here you bastard!" Chichi yelled, fury burning in her eyes. But he didn't stop, out was already too late.

He didn't know where he was going when he took off in flight but he knew he was no longer wanted in his own home.

Chichi stood in the doorway screaming until Goku was completely out of sight. Curses, hate, venom spilled from her from years of resentment. As she turned back into the house she let out a low growl, she never thought he'd grow a backbone like this.

As she sat down in the kitchen, placing her head in her hands, breathing heavily trying to regain her composure, she heard footsteps.

Chichi's head shot up ready to yell again until she realized who stood before her.

"I'm tired of listening to the two of you yell. I can't sleep and I'm just sick of it. I'm staying at Trunk's house tonight." Gohan said, his voice confident and firm, but his face betrayed a sadness and fear.

Chichi grabbed his arm as he turned away to walk out the door. She couldn't lose both of the men in her life in the same night but he just pulled away and took off, like his father had. She was furious.

He didn't know how long he'd been flying, he's shot straight into the sky and gone off, not paying attention to where he was going. He didn't care where he went, he couldn't go home anymore.

It felt like he'd been flying in circles, the sun was beginning to rise when he looked to the ground to get his bearings and saw the field he'd grown to hate over the past few years in the distance.

Landing heavily, Goku looked around at all the work he'd put into the land, the rows of plowed and planted soil. A few of the crops had started to sprout. His breath was heavy and ragged and he felt his sadness blend with an anger at the universe. There was a pulsing in his chest akin to what a Saiyan felt as they transformed into great apes. His eyes stung with unshed tears, everything hurt.

Goku let out an animal like cry, screaming until his lungs hurt and he was left gasping for breath. In his frustration he began to shoot ki blasts in every direction, destroying his hard work, equipment, and anything else nearby. The ground cracked and crumbled as debris flew through the sky.

The field was far enough away from the city that no one would be around, so he could truly let go and expend all his energy. His muscles quivered under the strain, throat raw from screaming. Eventually, Goku collapsed on the ground, his body shaking and gasping for breath.

Finally the tears were free to fall as he let go.


End file.
